good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Beryl Bloodmoon
Beryl is one of the original GvEers. She is a former Darksider but has switched to being neutral (and is therefore considered a traitor to the Dark Side). Her flipsides include Ruby Sky, Larimar and Charoite. Involvement Although she is not quite as involved as her flipside, Beryl Bloodmoon does enjoy battling the forumers and frequently pops into the forums. She, too, was part of the original GvE war. Flipsides Beryl Bloodmoon has two flipsides, Sky Song and Ruby Sky. Ruby Sky As twin sisters (despite not looking it) Ruby and Beryl are very close. Despite their terrible relationships in the past, they have grown closer over the years and now frequently work together. They care deeply for each other and while they won't exactly provide comfort, they do try their hardest to keep each other feeling their best. Larimar Beryl and Larimar generally don't get along too well. The two have very differing opinions, despite being very similar and sharing multiple similar ones as well. They tend to be somewhat awkward around each other. Charoite Oddly, Beryl tends to get along with Charoite. Even though Charoite can be very crazy, she's also of somewhat darker opinions and tends to feel things the hardest, and Beryl often feels closer to her because of this. The two will often get together when they're down. Charoite can be fairly comforting when she wants to be and sometimes helps Beryl through her bad moods. The two are very sisterly and of her three flipsides, Beryl is closest to Charoite. Personality Beryl is a very reserved person; she dislikes showing emotion and is very closed. But at heart Beryl is no worse than anyone else; despite her old status of “Darksider” she truly dislikes the pain of others. The problem with Beryl is that she has a tendency to set aside her own values and blindly feel ahead; she is easily blinded by emotion and rage. Her tendency to see the glass half empty and her very dark view of the world also harms her; she often makes little effort to try and see the good in others, although she could do it. She is not lazy but works when pained; her personal agony is something she occasionally enjoys, having been taught that pain is something she deserves. However, she has a very creative nature and a good eye for words; in her darkness she’ll often curl up and write to try and alleviate some of it, to put it into words, and she has a talent for doing so. Although Beryl is at heart sensitive she tends to put on a shield and purposely tries to ignore pain and issues because she thinks it makes her “tough.” Her sarcastic edge is from her masochistic personality and that “shield” and “toughness” she attempts to put on. Oftentimes, however, she finds herself breaking down after a particularly difficult attempt to blind herself, and will become despairing. Beryl is a driven person when someone she loves is injured; her loyalties are very fluid but if you win her heart, or if you are related to her by blood, she will fight to the death for you, no question. However otherwise she is aimless, unable to find a path in the world and somewhat timid in making choices. Beryl cannot stand imprisonment, and believes what she hears not by choice but unconsciously. She is very sensitive to those around her and will often accidentally take on the personalities of them. Although Beryl is a loner, she does like to be around people she likes and even if she doesn’t make the initial contact will try to keep it going. She would never admit it, but contact with others is vital to her; otherwise she is liable to slide into a very long and dreary bit of depression. Powers and Skills There are two races of elves in Beryl's homeworld, and she is half Light Elf by nature. However, because she was raised as a Dark Elf, she has their darker powers. Although she originally had earth as her third elemental power, it was replaced by ice as her powers matured. (Within the Elven races water and ice powers are never a chosen power. Instead, as their powers mature, their weakest one will on occasion fade in favor of ice (Dark) or water (Light). Darkness Based off of Necromancy from Skulduggery Pleasant, Beryl's control over darkness enables her to do many things. She can use shadows for offense, lashing out with sharpened daggers of darkness that can create life-threatening wounds. Other times Beryl uses her deadly weapon for defense, creating shields or blending into the darkness. It's especially dangerous to creep up on Beryl in a dark room, because once she notices you, the shadows will come crashing in on her instincts. This is perhaps her most used and well known power. Fire Beryl manipulates fire to her will. She can create it out of thin air, throw balls of it, make fire walls, and put it out. A particularly unique skill she has is to create firestorms, massive fiery clouds or twisters that either rain burning flame down upon the earth or roar across the ground, burning everything in its path. But with these storms come a price- it robs her of all firepower and energy for several hours, leaving her weak and vulnerable to attack. Ice A relatively new power of hers, Beryl can summon and form ice at will. Transformation Beryl has the ability to transform at will into a dragon; it's very serpentlike, with dark green scales, black feathers and gold markings. Weaponry Beryl isn't half bad at using most all weapons. Her skills include archery, swordsmanship, and a knowledge of staffs. Her favored weapon, however, is a staff. Weapons and Notable Possessions Currently, it is unknown as to what weapon Beryl uses specifically. The only possessions that have ever been noted are her armor and necklace, and the necklace is the only possession she has that has been described (that is up to date). Further development is in progress, however. Necklace Beryl's necklace has been specially imbued with magic that allows it to pull her out of a life threatening situation; however, as she grows older, the power will slowly fade until she's a full adult by elf standards (around age twenty-five). It's a simple golden teardrop with a dark green stone embedded in the center, very similar to her twin sister's, but made of different materials. Appearance Beryl Bloodmoon is half elven, half human. She is the twin sister to Ruby Sky. If she had grown up within the Light Elf kingdom, it is thought she would have fair skin; however, due to her Dark upbringing her skin is darker. (This is not due to her magic but because of where she lives; the pine forests that the Dark elves reside in often results in darker toned skin by magical adaptation to blend into it better during the summer.) She's lithe and strong, fairly tall, slender and muscled. Her skin is a very light tone of olive, and her hair is dark brown, to the point of being near black. Beryl's eyes are dark emerald green and flecked with gold; her cheekbones are sharp and her ears are slightly pointed. Across her shoulders, shoulder blades, and just beneath her neck are white scars, usually hidden carefully beneath her clothing. Beryl usually wears black or dark green (or other darker colors). She prefers black jeans or pants and a black jacket, with a dark colored shirt T shirt beneath, and black boots. You'll never ever see Beryl willingly in clothing that reveals her shoulders or upper back, so that her scars don't show. In battle, she generally wears a set of dark green clothing woven of metal- a tunic and tight-ish trousers, with a pair of steel-toed boots. Beryl's fairly fit; she's quite strong and works out regularly. However, it takes her wounds longer than usual to close up and she bruises more easily than most; she recovers slowly and her bones are somewhat brittle due to poor nutrition at a young age. It's surprisingly easy to wound her and infections can take her down easily. She's also very susceptible to sickness. Other Facts * Beryl was originally considered to be pure evil and a bit dim; her evolution has resulted in a much more complex personality, however. * Like Ruby Sky, Beryl's powers were originally based off of the ''Inheritance Cycle ''by Christopher Paolini. However, she has undergone major reworking, and so these traits are no longer present. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Flipsides